The Strange
by Hyper Emo Geek Freak
Summary: Strange things are happening to the world. What if you saw the ocean hitting the rocks but not hear the roar of the smash? or if all the people in the world had disappered? the whole world is on mute! If you were all alone what would you do?Would you figh
1. At First

The Strange

The Strange

Me- who wants to do the disclaimer?

Neji- I'll do it

Me- hands over cue card

Neji-coughcough

**Jen doesn't own naruto or anyone one else for that matter, other wise if she did some people wouldn't be as blind as they are**

What is that suppose to mean?

Me- I'll you later but now on to the story

--

Talking

**Thoughts **

**Inner minds**

_**Talking to inner minds**_

_**Flashbacks**_

--

It was like any other day, the sunny was bright, the sky was clear and all seemed right in the world for a small girl that went out for a walk. But what she didn't see was that there were no birds chirping, no wind blowing, and there was no one on the streets that morning. Which was strange for the small town since the marketplace opened at six thirty in the morning and the time now was around nine. It was strange indeed. But the girl continued on the walk as if nothing was wrong.

The small girl had just turned eight a few weeks ago. She knew not to talk to strangers and not to get into other peoples cars. But since she saw no one she thought that she didn't have to worry. Then when she thought about the place being too quiet for her liking, she started to worry about her surroundings. She saw her hair blowing the air yet there was no wind; she saw birds flying and birds in nests but heard no chirping of the newborn that had to be in those nests. Right then she felt a chill go right thru her bones.

--

A small boy woke to something dropping onto his face. The boy just turned over hoping not to wake up. Mornings were NOT the best time of day to him. Even his older brother knew not to wake him up too early unless he wanted a pain filled day. The drip just continued on his neck instead of his face when he moved into a different position. This was that woke him in the end. He sat up and looked at the clock at his side it said in bright red letters (or numbers whichever you want to call them) 8:58 am. It wasn't an unreasonable time for anyone to get up unless you were up until 5:30 in the morning helping your parents hide party decorations so your brother wouldn't find them. Even though he wanted to go back to sleep he had to tell his parents that the roof had a "dripping problem". Since he was to lazy to get up from his bed so he called out " mom dad the roof is dripping" when no reply was heard he had to get up to find those parents of his.

He got up and walked into his parent's room to find no one there. This was no surprise since he thought that they went ahead to the place that they rented for his brothers party to set up. The boy got dressed and headed out to find his parents that weren't in the house. He was in such a rush to find his parents that he didn't even wipe the drops on his face or look in the mirror or even the fact that it wasn't even raining outside

--

Neji- so what was that suppose to mean?

Me- **evil smile** Oh you will find out sooner or later with that mind of yours

Steve-kun- I hate when she does that. Then I just complain but that doesn't get me far just hurt

Me- I might give you a clue if you. . .

Neji-

**for my sake and for Jen-chan please review!! Tell us what you think! it will help with writing quicker!!**

Now will you tell me?

Me- I said maybe

Neji- I don't care **trying to compose himself**


	2. The Meeting

Me- hello again!

Tenten- Jen! Jen! Jen!

Me- what is it Tenten?

Tenten- can you please tell me whatever Neji has been going on about! It driving me nuts all he has been saying is "blind Blind! Who's blind?" then told me to come see you when I asked

Me- if you read this you will know what he's talking about

Tenten- takes cue card

**Jen doesn't own naruto or anyone one else for that matter, other wise if she did some people wouldn't be as blind as they are**

So that what he has been talking about. . . wait . . . what do you mean some people wouldn't be as blind as they are?!

Me- I might tell you if you read this

Tenten- give me that! Grabs the other cue card

**This chapter is for KurenaiBara-chan the only one who reviewed**

Now please tell me!

Me- I said might tell you . . . . Now on to the story!!

--

"talking"

_**Inner minds**_

_**talking to inner minds**_

**thoughts**

_flashbacks_

--

The chill that ran down her back made her start to look for some one anyone. She had been looking for any signs for life for the last hour or so. But when she couldn't find anyone she started to panic. She ran into the close place, which happen to be a restaurant. The restaurant was covered in a strange fan with red and white. It looked like so one was going to have a party there. Even the food had been lied out. As she walked closer to the food she saw heat waves rolling off the food like if it had just been taken out of the oven. She decided to stay in here for a while and see if anyone came into the restaurant. Plus she didn't want to walk back outside. When she thought what the outside meant to her it meant the wind blowing, trees moving, the soft sound of swish of its leaves, the sounds of the animals moving, eating, and the sounds of the newborns. Outside had the peaceful noise that you would out to get. But now outside had no noise and this frightened her.

She moved toward one of the many tables that were setup to sit down. She had wanted to eat some of the food but she didn't want to get in trouble because she did. As soon as she sat down she heard a door slamming open and a boy came running in. The said boy was tall (for his age), pale skin, dark hair; his clothing was a navy blue shirt with khaki shorts. Even though she nearly screamed when she saw him she was extremely happy to see him or anyone.

--

The boy was running to the restaurant that was on the other side of town. As he was running he noticed that it wasn't raining even though there was a drip in his room. Yes this was strange to him yet he thought that maybe it was from the night before and it was stuck on his roof. He told himself over and over again that this made sense. He was also surprised that he didn't bump into anyone since he was running so fast.

Because he was in his own world while running he didn't heard the lack of sound. And it didn't occur to him that the streets of his hometown should have had full of people buying, selling, and just walking around town. In his own world he was only thinking of two things and two things only, that his parents had started his brothers' party without him and the dripping in his room. And that's when he ran into the restaurant.

At first he saw no one, then something pink jumped out to him. When he thought back to the night before when he had been there and he saw no pink in his memories. When he looked closer he saw that the pink was hair to a person with green eyes. She was sitting down at the main table and she looked like she was going to scream when he looked at her face.

--

A man dressed in black clothing covering most of his body walked into a room with glowing lights of all different colors showing different information about things from weather patterns to the shape of the house wiring. Within this room was another man in a chair watching two sets of lights that moved like a set of heartbeats and breath movements.

The man that walked into the room gave a curt bow and started to talk to the man stuck in the chair.

"Both the girl and boy have been transferred"

"Have they been transferred to the same. . .?"

"Yes sir they have been transferred similarly"

"Very good very good"

"Sir may I ask a question?"

"Yes what is it?'

"How many years must they be kept there?"

"Until the they are both 18"

"Thank you sir"

" You are dismissed"

"One more thing sir what do I do with their families?"

"Whatever you please but make sure they become at peace"

With that the first man exited the room with a fast pace. So fasted he zoomed right pasted a woman that meant to stop him. She was to give him information about the boy and girl. She personally gathered it. She went and meted the families that the children were from. Not like a quick in and out thing but an all out two-month stay in the area to learn about each person in the family.

She learned about the boy first. He was a very good student and had a fan club. He spends his days running from the girls within that fan club. The boy at first seemed cold to you but he really was a sweet boy that would do anything for his friends. For example his best friend was an outcast because he had no parents and lived on his own on the count that his family were murder and cursed. But that didn't stop this boy from befriending the other boy. The home life was like any another family there was a brother mother and father, a complete home. The boy was smart and strong even for an eight year old. One day at the park when she was watching him he came up to her and asked why she was following him around the whole month! That was the first time she was ever made in her whole career, as some would call it a "spy." That was the first time she had talked to the boy and the last time she talked to the boy it was with his family. Said had said she worked at the school and had to go home-to-home to ask some questions about the home's environment. And there she learn that the father worked very hard at the police office since he was chief and the mother was a stay at home mother that loves each of her two boys equally. And last but not least the brother would take great lengths to protect his brother at any cost. The file about the boy had more details about everyone that knew the boy.

Next she learned about the girl. The boy and the girl were the total opposites. While the boy was confident the girl was shy but strong. The girl had every right to be shy because no matter where she was someone always made fun of her. While she had a few friends all were lost in the hurricane last year. She was with them in truth, when the hurricane hit and she and one other got out of the rubble. The only other one who made it out of the rubble died at the host able. She had helped with her friend getting to the hospital and staying alive until then. Her friend only died after the doctor pushed her out of the room. Now with the fresh lost and new wounds most girls would go to their parents to talk about the happenings and also stay home to do nothing. But this girl couldn't talk to her parents because her mother had died at the birth and her father wasn't home for his daughter love but for the beating he could do to her. The girl was utterly alone. But no one ever guessed, she behaved in such a way that no one would have thought about it. In school she was an A+ student who knew the answer to each and every question but never answered them because she didn't want to be made fun of even more. The girl spend many nights walking around town so she didn't have to go home to deal with her father. The woman who was sent to learn about the girl had a very hard time following her. The small girl was always careful to make sure her father wouldn't be following her. The woman was caught for the second time by this small girl even earlier than the boy did. The woman saw the girls bruises and cuts, and when the woman figured out how the girl received the wounds she deicide to not try the home-to-home environment questions. So thru co-works she found out that the father was a man of many qualities and none of them are good. He works at a coal mine and has some side dealings with a drug lord or two. He will sell anything at any cost no matter what they are. The man has no heart since his wife died. Again there is more information on file than just that.

--

Me- **so did you like it?**

Tenten-What do you mean by maybe? You have to tell me

Steve-kun- shes doing it again isn't she?

Me glare at steve-kun and he runs away maybe I will give you a clue if you say something to close this chapter

TenTen-

**for my sake and for Jen-chan please review!! Tell us what you think! it will help with writing quicker!!**

Please tell

Me- **evil look** I said maybe!!


	3. Important

I am soooooooooo sorry about not updating in so long... in the last few months everything has gone to shit. Family, friends and school. This is my senior year so the stress of applying to a school (which i still have yet to do because my guidance have screwed up my grade with something else and they have yet to fix them) my parents are thinking of a separation so home life is hell. My godfather/uncle who i was close too passed away in Feb ( so my family is in need of help/comfort meaning my dad is never home giving me his duties at home). I live in somerset mass so just in case you heard about the house blow up, most of my my friends live near there, And on the same day of the blow up I heard about one of my friend comminting suicide. Then to today, one friend is mad house again, and another trys to kill her self..... There is more but right now that is what is brotting me the most. and thats all that i feel like telling.

I have been working on the stories trust me ( it is my one source of sanity) hopefully I will type them out soon ( i like writing on paper first) And this story will be back anf running


End file.
